


Real Peach

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: In which Obito and Deidara have a faux-fight over food.





	Real Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> For TobiDei Week 2018 - Day 3. Food.

“I’m hungry,” Deidara says, reaching out to tug at Tobi’s sleeve.

“Put on some clothes then,” Obito replies, “we can go get dango.”

“I don’t want to eat dango, hm,” Deidara says.

“Then what do you want to eat?” Obito asks. “I’m still full from two days ago.”

“You didn’t even eat that much,” Deidara scoffs, kicking the comforter away. Obito clicks his tongue at the action and sits up to pull it back up. “I want to eat something spicy, hm.”

“Can’t help you here,” Obito laughs, settling back on the bed and reopening his case file – no, it’s a book. Deidara’s threat still rings clear in his mind.

“I want to eat something spicy, hm.”

“Spicy dango,” Obito says.

“I don’t want to eat dango.”

“Then what do you want to eat?”

“Something spicy, yeah.”

“Spicy dango.”

“I said no dango! Do you want to die, hm?”

Obito laughs. “Alright, dear,” he says, closing his book, “what do you want to eat? You have to be more specific than ‘something spicy.’ How about sushi?”

“We had sushi two days ago, hm. And sushi isn’t spicy.”

“Ramen?”

“Hm, doesn’t really sound that good right now.”

“Then what do you want to eat?”

“I really don’t mind, hm. Just something that has spicy food.”

“Barbeque?”

“Really? It’s not good to eat barbeque at this time of year, yeah.”

“Why not? You clearly have a preference for what you want to eat if you keep pushing away all of my suggestions.”

“I really don’t have any preference, yeah,” Deidara says, furrowing his eyebrows and jabbing his knuckles into Obito’s side. “Just pick one. I’ll go along with it.”

“How about curry, then?”

“I don’t like curry, hm.”

“For heaven’s sake, Deidara,” Obito says, throwing his hands in the air as he sits up. “You can’t tell me that you don’t have a preference when you throw away all of my ideas! What do you want to eat?”

“Anything spicy,” Deidara says, clearly annoyed at Tobi’s exclamation. He rolls on to his back and crosses his arms, pouting. “I said I’ll eat anything, yeah, I really don’t care.”

“Then I want to eat ramen,” Obito says.

“I don’t feel like eating ramen today, yeah.”

“See?!”

“Just pick something else that’s not ramen!”

“First, you don’t want dango, then you don’t want ramen, and then you say we had sushi two days ago so we can’t eat it again. This month is apparently not a good month to go eat barbeque and you don’t like curry,” Obito says, counting his fingers to emphasize his point. “Clearly you have a preference or a store or a type of food you want!”

Deidara’s pout deepens.

Obito sighs, crawling on his elbows to get closer to Deidara.

“Ramen,” Obito says.

Deidara isn’t relenting.

“Come on, I know a great place,” Obito tries.

Deidara still isn’t budging.

“If you’re really hungry, you won’t be picky about what you’re eating,” Obito says.

“Are you scolding me, hm?” Deidara raises an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t dare to,” Obito says, resting his chin on Deidara’s chest. “But you better decide what you want to eat because we’re going to starve to death.”

“If that ramen place isn’t good, then I’ll just make something from the pantry,” Deidara shrugs. “You don’t need to eat anyway, hm.”

“How rude,” Obito pouts, scrunching his nose when Deidara pats his head, the mouths on his hands nibbling him playfully. “You know I still need to eat. You would let your husband starve?”

“I would let my husband starve if he doesn’t find food for me to eat, hm.”

“Just give the ramen place a try, please,” Obito says. “They sell more than just ramen.”

Deidara stops patting his head, opting to just run his fingers through his short hair. He doesn’t need to say anything for Obito to know that he won.

“Get dressed,” Obito says and sits up. “We’re going.”

He hopes they don’t have this argument again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The third day of TobiDei week. We're half-way there!
> 
> I hope you can't notice that I'm grasping at straws here with the canon AU. I wanted to stick to canon so bad but I guess it really doesn't matter, as long as I do good. I can't change this now since I wrote this beforehand, but I've learned my lesson. I won't force myself to write in the ninjaverse if it doesn't click for me.
> 
> Tomorrow's will be better, I promise. I really like the modern AU I've cooked up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it nonetheless and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a comment telling me why (or why not)!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
